Rencuentro Entre Hermanos: Cap 4: La Cazadora
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: El Dr. Blakk, dijo que la haria pagar, y por eso ha contratado a alguien para recuperar lo que es suyo...


El Dr. Blakk había estado empezando a buscar a quien atraparía a Kada, lastimosamente, el Caballero estaba en otros trabajos.

3 grandotes estaba esperando en una sala, apilando tubos con babosas dentro, quienes las miraban aterradas (me la suda imaginármelos, háganlo como quieran :D), cuando llego una chica pelirroja vino tinto, cabello suelto hasta los hombros, con un fleco cerca de su ojo derecho pero se dejaba ver (era un flecho pequeño eh), tenía un par de anteojos color marrón oscuro, ojos color cobrizo, con tez blanca (blanca como Akyra :3), labios pintados de naranja, vestía una chamarra estilo motero color marrón oscuro, con pantalones azul oscuro, y un par de botas con tacón, de un color gris claro, tenía una lanzadora de muñeca en su mano izquierda, roja con detalles de marrón, y con 2 cinturones de babosas pasando por su pecho, uno en diagonal a la izquierda, y otro a la derecha, su sellos era la iniciales "CZA".

- Permitanme presentarme soy...Antes de que la pelirroja acabara uno de los grandulones la interrumpió.

- Eres la que se hace llamar "La Cazadora". Dijo un grandote con ojos de cachorro regañado.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?...¿Dispararnos una aracnired?. Pregunto otro grandulon con gesto desafiante.

- No, pero voy a hacer algo mejor que eso. Dijo la ojicobriza tomando un tubo de la parte superior en la pequeña torre, y dentro de ese tubo había una babosa punzante, luego apago la luz, mientras los grandulones se quejaban ella se puso sus lentes, que servían para calcular resultados, lo que le servia bastante, luego vio un rincón, cargo su lanzadora y disparo a la punzante, desviándose con varios puntos, esta choco con cada grandulon dejándolos apilados y adoloridos.

- Nunca se entrometan en el trabajo de una cazadora. Dijo la pelirroja perdiendo de nuevo la luz, en eso Blakk y Morris llegaron.

- Creo que encontramos a nuestra...Dama. Dijo Blakk sonriendo mientras Morris contemplaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Dígame que es lo que necesita. Dijo la Cazadora hacia Blakk.

- Necesito que me traigas dos cosas: Un dispositivo para convertir babosas, y a la niña que me lo quito...

Con la Banda...

- ¿Entonces tenias una hermana llamada Kada?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Si, Jess y yo la queriamos mucho, solo tenía 2 días de haber nacido, pero ese inoportuno accidente...ya saben. Explico el peliblanco cabizbajo.

- La Kada que robo la camara, tenía los ojos color miel y era morena, como tu, ¿no crees que haya sido la misma Kada?. Pregunto Eli.

- Eso quisiera, antes de venir unos dias despues de los funerales, se declaro departe de la morge que el cuerpo de Kada no fue encontrado, y que hay posibilidades de que siga viva, pero ¿En BajoTerra?, no creo, ademas creo que alguien lo hubiese traido, ademas no creo que lo recuerde. Comento Clerk.

- Gracias Clerk. Agradecio Eli, dicho esto, la banda acelero sus mecas y partieron del taller, ahora estaban más cerca de descubrir la identidad de la ladrona...

* * *

PVD de La Cazadora...

¿Una Niña?, despues de que Blakk me la describiera, me quede confundida, no estaba segura de a que se referia: a la forma literal o solo la llame asi por ser una adolecente, pero en fin yo empeze a buscar cualquier rastro en el lugar de los hechos: su oficna, y facilmente encontre rastros de la suela de sus botas.

Me fui de las industrias con la promesa de que traeria a la supuesta niña y al dispositivo, seguiendo el rastro, que me llevo a una pequeña cueva iluminada con cristales lumino, y ahi la vi, mirando el dispositivo sentada en una telaraña, me sorprendi bastante al ver que si era realmente una niña, y era como Blakk la describia, su babosa sanadora me vio y le chillo algo, pero como tengo buen oido, escuche que le dijo que no las atraparia ahi arriba, debía asustarla, era pequeña asi que podria ser facil que se rinda, entonces cargue una trilladora y me puse mis lentes para calcular el punto donde pueda romper la telaraña, finalmente cuando lo encontre, dispare,la telaraña se rompio y ella con el dispositivo empezo a caer, pero ella saco un raro objeto en forma de esfera, verde con negro, tomo el dispositivo, y oprimio la extraña esfera, y antes de caer al suelo desaparecio...estaba sorprendida, asi que era por eso que Blakk no pudo con ella, al parecer tenía sus trucos...

- Escapaste a la primera, pero puedo seguir tu rastro, primor. Dije poniendome mis lentes, esto estaba por ponerse divertido...

PVD de Kada...

No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, sabía que ese hombre me perseguiria, pero nunca pense que podria hacerlo tan pronto, cuando oi esa frase, "Puedo seguir tu rastro, primor" me asuste, ¿y si ella me atrapa?, ¿qué me haría el hombre al que le robe?, esta vez meti demasiado la pata, y para mas encima no sabia como sacarla, esta vez, aunque odiara hacerlo, debia pedir ayuda y se exactamente a quienes se la pedire...

Con la Banda...

Ya tenía las pistas, pero solo faltaba una versión de la historia, pero debian analizar las respuestas.

- Tenemos varias pistas nos falta una...Dijo Pronto abriendo, la puerta del refugio, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba dentro de esta, era la encapuchada...

- ¡KADA!. Grito la banda sorprendida.

- Asi que saben mi nombre, que bien, ahora cierren la puerta...Dijo la peliverde quitandose la capucha...

* * *

**Jajaja apuesto a que quieren matarme por el suspenso...creanme que si necesitaba inspiración pero POR QUE NO PUEDO IDEAR NADA PARA "Algo Que Nadie Se Imagino"?!.**

**En fin cuidense mucho y porsupoyo que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


End file.
